


of sehun and victory (with sweaters)

by princeshixun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeshixun/pseuds/princeshixun
Summary: Sehun's always a winner but it's Lu Han who brings home the sweater.





	of sehun and victory (with sweaters)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I used the following prompt for this:
> 
> "Sehun and Lu Han wanting to save a bit in the winter by buying a single, large sweater big enough for the both of them." (#152)
> 
> This is quite short, but I'm open to extending this if wished. I hope the prompter likes this. It really was a lot of fun.

Oh Sehun likes to pretend he’s not of the complaining sort. He likes to pretend he always has his emotions under control along with everything else in his life. 

And he succeeds for the most part. He succeeds in that he’s doing well at his job— that boss Kim Junmyeon is happy with him— and that nobody really hates him all that much. Maybe Kim Jongdae does a little bit, but Sehun _is_ his father’s favorite employee. 

He succeeds in the difficulty he has getting drunk and his natural inclination towards making friends— getting invited to parties. 

He’s a winner, this Oh Sehun. Except when it comes to the most important thing in his life. 

 

Lu Han. 

 

When his boyfriend Lu Han makes up his mind about something, Sehun will lose, is losing, has lost. It happens often, and Sehun’s grown immune to the strike at his ego. Almost. 

So anyways, Sehun’s standing there now, in some dingy-ass shop in the middle of nowhere, listening to Lu Han mutter about how Sehun’s been spending too much money. Can you blame the man? He’s got a new job; he’s now earning a six digit salary. If he has the money to spend, then why not?

Lu Han has reasons. 

“You don’t make that much, Sehun,” he argued weeks ago, pouting at his designer-clad reflection and tugging at the sleeves of a polo he’d been forced into. “Designer’s not worth it.”

“Of course it’s worth it,” Sehun had frowned. “You look precious.”

Lu Han always looks precious to Sehun. That’s another way Sehun wins. A beautiful boyfriend. 

You must be asking. Had Sehun earned a kiss then? That was a nice compliment. Kind of basic, yeah, but well-placed nonetheless. 

Of course he did. Lu Han is no prude, and he appreciates the truth. Besides, he has a sticky habit of kissing Sehun anywhere and everywhere. They could be in church and Lu Han wouldn’t hesitate to fling his arms around Sehun’s neck and plant him straight on the lips.

Sometimes it’s in bad company, and they’re kicked out of places, but Sehun doesn’t mind. More Lu Han time for him. He wins again.

Back to why he’s a loser, though. 

He’s a loser because he bought a new car without asking Lu Han and now Lu Han’s mad. Mad enough to tell him they won’t be having friends over for Christmas. 

Sehun pretends to be upset, but really no guests meant just he and Lu at home.  

He firmly believes Lu Han has the cutest bottom in the world. 

 

—

 

There is no denying that Lu Han is still just aching to punish him when he brandishes a sweater of terrifying proportions. It hurts Sehun’s refined six-digit-salary eyes and he cringes at the fervent coloring of it. 

“Isn’t that a little big?” he asks. 

“Aren’t you a big man?” Lu Han questions in response, his voice somewhat taunting. 

Sehun frowns. He’s larger than Lu Han (in more ways than one), but he wouldn't call himself _big_ by any means. Big reminds him of fat. He’s tall and handsome though, for sure.  

But Lu Han is messing with him. 

“Yeah of course, baby.” Sehun pulls off a smirk. “You know I am.”

Lu Han has the dignity to blush a little before his cheap ass blinds Sehun with a kilowatt smile and drags the taller man over to the cash register. 

“Pay.”

“ _You_ pay,” Sehun retorts. There is no way in hell he’s paying for this garbage. It’s got bells all over it that jingle when Lu Han touches.

Lu Han has magical fingers, by the way, and Sehun can attest to that because he feels them wrapped around his pride and joy every single night. 

 

—

 

Sehun finds himself glued to Lu Han as Lu Han chops onions, and they both cry. 

He wants to get away, of course, but it’s Lu Han, and he rather likes the taste of his tears on Lu Han’s bare shoulder. 

Also, he really can’t move. Cause Lu Han trapped him in that damned sweater with himself, and now they’re waddling around like one really fat penguin. 

“Hannie,” he sniffles, and Lu Han sniffles back, swiping at his tears and mumbling something about wanting Sehun to stop biting him. 

Sehun can’t stop. He needs a distraction from the burning in his eyes. For example, a bulge in his pants that grows every time Lu Han hums. 

Lu Han’s really pretty, Sehun notes, especially when his eyes flutter shut and his lips part around Sehun’s name. 

Sehun hates the sweater a little less.

 

—

 

They stand in front of the mirror, and Sehun finally sees the stupid fucking sweater. 

It’s of greens, reds, golds, and a hint of pink. Pink like Lu Han’s lips and gold like his eyes. Red is the color of Sehun’s lust, and Lu Han is his boy of green.

His prince of flowers. 

Sehun can’t control his hands sometimes, but Lu Han never seems to mind all that much. 

After all, he is prince and Sehun is king. 

 

—

 

Okay, Sehun lied. He’s probably just some peasant that precious Lu took in off the street. 

He earns his worth, though, in bed with the prince. 

Lu Han often gives his appreciation in long scratches down Sehun’s back and profanity that would make the monarchy swoon.

He sounds like music.

 

—

 

It’s quite inconvenient, trying to lay Lu Han down in their… outfit.  

So Sehun decides to sit and tug the boy onto his lap. Lu Han gives him another smile. The position’s a win-win. 

Lu Han can think he’s in control, for once, and so Sehun can have as much of him as he wants. 

It’s always Sehun’s arms that end up struggling with all the weight, though, but he won’t tell Lu Han that. 

Lu Han, his hot moaning mess of a boyfriend. Sehun can look at him now, as they make love, and that makes it even sexier. 

 

—

 

“Sehunnie,” Lu Han murmurs against his chest. They’re in bed now, and Sehun tries to keep his hands to himself. Lu Han’s too pretty, though, so he’s having a hard time. 

“Hannie. I love you.” 

Lu Han makes a little sound, and presses himself closer into Sehun.  

Sehun is victorious. And he loves their stupid fucking sweater.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... It was abrupt, I know. 
> 
> Actually, I was trying to experiment with technique and style here. I've never worked in present tense before, so this was definitely an experience - and I really, really enjoyed it. 
> 
> Also, I couldn't think of a proper title, so...
> 
> Please don't hesitate to leave your thoughts in a comment, and I'm open to extending this if wished. 
> 
>  
> 
> On another note, Jinglebellselu is such an amazing project. The mods are extremely kind and understanding and I loved being a part of this. Thank you all.


End file.
